


And When You're gone, Will They Say Your Name?

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [25]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: The list is Thranduil's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a list of people we do not talk about and things we do not mention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And When You're gone, Will They Say Your Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what this is. I went a little bit crazy with quotes. O.o Soz.
> 
> Title is That's Okay by the Hush Sound.

There is a list of people we do not talk about and things we do not mention.

* * *

_You are nameless, because those letters grouped together in that familiar form… carries too much meaning for my capricious heart._

_-Coco J. Ginger_

* * *

It is three ages old and grows longer every day.

* * *

_That was the thing. You never got used to it, the idea of someone being gone._

_-Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever_

* * *

Somehow, I think it was written down on paper once, before paper and ink swiftly became inadequate, inelegant, and impossible to use.

* * *

_Memory is the diary we all carry around with us._

_-Oscar Wilde_

* * *

One day, my name will go on that list.

* * *

_People leave strange little memories of themselves behind when they die._

_-Haruki Murakami, Norwegian Wood_

* * *

I’ll be there with all those who came before me, and all those who will come after.

* * *

_A name can’t begin to encompass the sum of her parts. But that’s the magic of names, isn’t it? That the complex, contradictory individuals that we are can be called up complete and whole in another mind through the simple sorcery of a name._

_-Charles de Lint, Dreams Underfoot_

* * *

One day, I will become one of those people not talked about.

* * *

_Where never fell his foot or shone his face I say, “There is no memory of him here!” And so stand stricken, so remembering him._

_-Edna St. Vincent Millay, Collected Poems_

* * *

I will not be forgotten, that much I know.

* * *

_But the thing about remembering is that you don’t forget._

_-Tim O’Brien, The Things They Carried_

* * *

Words hold power, so many people forget this, but not us.

* * *

_Sometimes a perfect memory can be ruined if put to words._

_-Nova Ren Suma, Imaginary Girls_

* * *

One day, my name will hold the power to  _break_ the strongest warriors our kingdom has to offer.

* * *

_Names have power._

_-Rick Riordan, The Lightning Thief_

* * *

One day, my name will bring a great realm to its knees.

* * *

_All that is left to bring you pain, are the memories._

_-J.D. Stroube, Caged in Darkness_

* * *

One day, my name will do more damage than a blade or bow could ever do.

* * *

_Now that I have opened that bottle of memories they are pouring out like wine, crimson and bittersweet._

_-Ellen Hopkins, Impulse_

* * *

One day, I will go on that list.

* * *

_The past beats inside me like a second heart._

_-John Banville, The Sea_

* * *

The list of those remembered, but not spoken of.

* * *

_He thought each memory recalled must do some violence to its origins. As in a party game. Say the words and pass it on. So be sparing. What you alter in the remembering has yet a reality, known or not._

_-Cormac McCarthy, The Road_

* * *

One day, the mere thought of me will break hearts.

* * *

_If you gave your heart to someone and they died, did they take it with them? Did you spend the rest of forever with a hole inside you that couldn’t be filled?_

_-Jodi Picoult, Nineteen Minutes_

* * *

Once, I hated that list.

* * *

_There are some things we can never assign to oblivion, memories we can never rub away. They remain with us forever, like a touchstone._

_-Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the Shore_

* * *

I wanted to talk about those people, about those events that took them from us.

* * *

_Sometimes, remembering hurts too much._

_-Jess Rothenberg, The Catastrophic History of You and Me_

* * *

Once, I thought the list was so we could forget.

* * *

_We feel the injury anew each and every time we think of it._

_-Cameron Dokey, Belle: A Retelling of “Beauty and the Best”_

* * *

Now, I know better.

* * *

_Nobody had forgotten anything here._

_-Janet Fitch, White Oleander_

* * *

Now, I have a list of my own.

* * *

_Memories are killing. So you must not think of certain things, of those that are dear to you, or rather you must think of them, for if you don’t there is the danger of finding them, in your mind, little by little._

_-Samuel Beckett_

* * *

It is five thousand years old and it grows longer every day.

* * *

_Forever does not make loss forgettable, only bearable._

_-Cassandra Clare, City of Heavenly Fire_

* * *

_He_ will never make it onto my list.

* * *

_I love my father as the stars. He’s a bright shining example, and a happy twinkling in my heart._

_-Terri Guillemets_

* * *

I cannot tell you why, just that he will not.

* * *

_And may you stay forever young._

_-Bob Dylan_

* * *

There is a list of people we do not talk about and things we do not mention.

* * *

_Just because you didn’t put a name to something did not mean it wasn’t there._

_-Jodi Picoult, Handle With Care_

* * *

And one day I will be one of them.

* * *

_No parent should have to bury their child._

_-Bernard Hill, Lord of the Rings_


End file.
